True Strength
by visceraEffect
Summary: Chung wants to cut his hair because of the stinging remarks, but someone convinces him not to. She stifles his tears and leaves him breathless. His hair is still long and glistens in the moonlight, like his lips, touched by an angel.


A/N: I cry. ASDFGHKJL; at least it has a happy end 8D

I don't own anything related to Elsword except this plot~

* * *

"How do you fight with all that hair?" Elsword laughed, resting his sword on his shoulder. He was scratched up and bloodied from the spar with Chung, but still laughing. It was clear he won, because Chung was breathing heavily, sweat matting his hair and Freiturnier scratched up. His cannon was the only thing supporting his body and the hand gripping his weapon was shaking. "Doesn't it get in the way?"

"N-not really," Chung spoke in short bursts, attempting to catch his breath.

The armored young man stood up shakily, resting against his cannon. Elsword tilted his head to the side, watching the Paladin, the black patch in his hair glistening in the light.

"It's kinda...girly...and stupid... Maybe you should cut it." With that comment, he turned and walked away.

Chung bit his lip harshly.

"I kinda agree with Elbrat.." The blonde jerked his head up quickly to see the flat-chested, stomach-baring Aisha standing over him with a pitying expression on her face. She leaned down and ran her fingers through the waterfall of glossy blonde hair that was matted with dirt and blood. "It makes you look weak, I guess. More like a girl than a guy."

"Regardless, you gotta try harder, okay?" Aisha patted Chung's head in a way that, to her, was meant to be encouraging.

But Chung had tuned out and the pats against his head felt derogatory.

He felt like dirt. Something trampled on. Something weak.

_It's kinda...stupid…._

_It makes you look weak…_

The setting sun bathed the sparring grounds in an orange glow, like flickering fire that didn't burn itself. A normal Chung would have noticed the beauty and stopped to admire it, but today, he was in no mood to gaze at beauty, when he himself was not.

The blonde once believed he was beautiful, standing proudly in his Freiturnier, the long fur from his mask imitating his father. He was glowing and pure, standing for what he believed in with all his heart.

And yet, what did he believe in now?

He wasn't strong, he wasn't beautiful, he was the broken shell of a fallen prince of a fallen kingdom.

Chung trudged back to his room, unaware of the pair of eyes observing him with an almost pained expression.

xx

The cupboard creaked loudly as he opened it and the clank of a container opening seemed so loud in the silence. It was nearing midnight, and he was sure everyone was sleeping. It was obvious Elsword was; his snores were loud and unbroken.

Fishing out a pair of scissors, he walked back to his bed and experimentally cut the air with the scissors. The snipping sound almost broke his heart. He had grown fond of his hair.

As Chung was about to start, his door opened and he jumped up in fright.

Eve, flanked by her two servants, stood there, moonlight reflecting off her white royal costume.

She was a stellar beauty, but cold and unforgiving of mistakes. Chung never really liked her for her blunt attitude, but she was a Nasod; Eve was an unfeeling robot so she lacked much in the human interaction manners portion, so he put up with her. A majority of the time, at least, he enjoyed her company, but now was not one of those times.

Eve stared at the scissors in his hand and the pained, but resolute expression on his face.

"Oberon, Ophelia, please stand outside and make sure no one comes in." Her loyal servants saluted and dashed outside the door, but Chung's glare only intensified as Eve sat down next to him. He didn't notice how un-royal the female robot looked at the moment, so blinded he was by his anger and misery. She leaned back, blinking slowly, and the hair escaping her braided side-buns fell from her shoulders and suspended in the air.

"Are you cutting your hair?" Her voice was soft and soothing, despite the metallic twang.

Chung chose not to reply, his eyes only darkening, and the scissor still stayed tightly gripped in his hand. Eve turned her head to stare at him, her head cocking to the side.

"Why are you cutting your hair?" She asked, seemingly devoid of any emotion, just a straight, blunt question that made him flinch slightly. With her bland talking style, he felt like his anger was ebbing away; he couldn't get mad at someone like Eve... The blonde frowned and lowered the sharp object hesitantly, opening his mouth to speak.

"Elsword said it looked stupid..." Chung blinked rapidly, as if pushing back tears. "Big Sister Aisha said that too."

And he was pushing back those cursed tears that ran from his eyes, reliving how weak he was when he watched Hamel fall into chaos and ruin.

The young man grabbed the loose folds of his pants and balled up his fists.

Before he could look up, he felt a cold, smooth hand rub small circles on his back. Despite the lack of warmth, it was oddly soothing.

"My research has told me that...this is relaxing." Eve hesitated to speak and she watched his expression change from stoic to letting his badly-glued mask shatter. The tears rolled down his cheeks and the Nasod was startled by the sudden shaking in his shoulders. Hiccups rocked the blonde's body, and for a moment, Eve was confused.

"...I'm so weak...I can't even beat Elsword, how can I save Father? What about Hamel?" Chung looked up, his hands now rubbing furiously at his eyes. "And now, I'm crying like a wuss in front of you.. I'm sorry, Eve."

In an almost rough, fast motion, the Nasod pulled the Paladin into a fierce hug, nearly crushing his delicate-looking frame.

"No, Chung. You are wrong," Eve's whisper was barely audible. If he listened carefully, it was almost as if the robot was in pain.

Releasing him, her hands flew to his shoulders, squaring him to look him straight in the eyes. His eyes were glistening, and although Chung tried to wipe the rest of his tears away, the arms connecting him to her blocked his attempts.

"There is no reason to believe you are weak. You may be weaker than Elsword, but here," Eve's hand rested against his heart, pressing against it to feel the steady, strong pulse, "you are infinitely stronger. You will become stronger if you believe."

It was clear that the Nasod wasn't used to saying such words, as her expression was one of confusion, as if the words were unconsciously tumbling from her mouth. However, Chung knew, somehow, that everything she said was what she truly thought. Before he could say anything, against his open mouth, she shushed him with a finger.

"If you do not believe, then I will have to believe in you. And I already do."

Eve pushed her forehead against the boy's, her neon-orange eyes staring deeply into his aquamarine ones. The jewel on her forehead was cold on Chung's skin, contrasting greatly from the hot tension between them.

"You are perfect the way you are. You are strong, so, please, never change." She leaned closer, tilting his head with an elegant hand, and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. He was too surprised to react, but when she pulled away, his eyes widened as what just happened processed in his mind.

By the time he was ready to respond, the door to his room had closed with a soft click and Chung could hear the clacking of Ophelia's heels on the floor walking away.

He was blushing; the burn was very apparent on his face, according to the mirror. Chung brought his fingers to touch his lips with a dreamy expression on his face, his face illuminated by the soft, silver moonlight.

The scissors lay forgotten on his nightstand...

He would have to become stronger to protect what he loved.

_"Thank you, Eve."_

* * *

Reviews appreciated! 8D


End file.
